This invention relates generally to connectors for securing straps to strap-supported devices, more particularly, this invention relates to connectors for securing straps to guitars or other devices.
Guitar strap connectors often consist of a keyhole shaped opening punched into the end of a strap. The hole is forced over a standard guitar strap button and relies on the stiffness of the strap connector material to keep the strap from accidentally slipping off the button. Under heavy or repeated use, the stiffness of the strap connector material may lessen and the strap connector may fail, resulting in possible damage to the instrument. Other guitar strap connectors have ameliorated this problem by reinforcing the keyhole shaped opening, but these guitar strap connectors can still fail when the guitar button accidentally slides into the wider section of the keyhole opening. Further, still other guitar strap connectors prevent this accidental engagement of the guitar by physically blocking off the wider part of the keyhole section after the connector is engaged to the anchor post. However, since there is more than one style of anchor post, users are then forced to purchase a separate connector for each style of anchor post. Further, some of these blocking mechanisms are bulky and unattractive.
There remains a need for a way to keep a guitar strap securely connected to a guitar that is attractive, durable, secure and can be easily attached or removed from the guitar. Further, there remains a need for a guitar strap that can be easily adapted for use with guitars having differently dimensioned anchor posts.